Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is the human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan and Miguel. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She's also the love interest and later wife of Gohan who later have a daughter name Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt with tight spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a meek child, and teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. Background Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's now a 17-year-old high school teenager after Cell died by Gohan from 7 years ago and meets his family and friends in Majin Buu Saga) and she misses her mother, who's died and passed away at the disease after she gives birth to her, since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life until she reach her teen years. It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen in she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She also learns that Gohan defeated Cell not her father. She somehow knew her father was lying. She later becomes the wife of Gohan, the granddaughter-in-law of Bardock, Ox-King, and Gine, the niece-in-law of Raditz, the mother of Pan as well as the daughter-in-law of Goku and Chi-Chi, and the sister-in-law of Goten. Personality Videl is a tough and tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). Videl is quite perceptive as she had doubts about her father's claims of defeating Cell and correctly deduced that Gohan was both the mysterious "Golden Fighter" and Great Saiyaman, as well as ultimately coming to suspect that Gohan was the boy who fought Cell Games. She was also crafty enough to get Gohan to accidentally reveal he was Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail him. She is also a competitive fighter as she blackmailed Gohan in order to get him to enter the tournament as she wanted to fight him after seeing his abilities and deduced he was the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament champion due to sharing the same surname, though she also demanded he teach her how to fly to ensure it would be a fair fight, which also shows she was not fooled by her father's claims that such techniques were simple tricks. Despite her and Chi-Chi's similar personalities, she did not get along with Gohan's mother at first, which was made worse by Chi-Chi's assumption that Videl and Gohan were dating, to both her and Gohan's embarrassment and denial, though after spending time with him she started to take a liking to him and his family. When Gohan suggests she cut her hair short, Videl blushes a bit, thinking Gohan prefers girls with short hair, but Gohan obliviously states that it's for practical reasons, since short hair would be better in a fight, she screams that her hair is her business and flies off, though she ultimately decides to follow his sound advice, much to Gohan's utter confusion. Due to being unaware of Goku's death, she mistakenly assumed that his father was estranged from his family until Gohan explained the fact that his father was dead and had returned to life for the tournament, which ironically was the result of her convincing Gohan to enter. Videl herself was understandably shocked by this and various other odd occurrences during the tournament, though she eventually became used to these things over the course of the Majin Buu conflict. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she starts to fall in love with him for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and the mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she's very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a softer tone to her voice and no longer has the Tsundere vibe anymore. Notably, Videl's facial features have changed as her personality changed, becoming less harsh, and more soft, kind and gentle like her mother, Miguel to her daughter, Pan as a mother. She was a young child as a preteen the same age as Gohan at the young age. Due to the fact that she was meek, soft and a sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during on the Cell Games Saga of the Cell Saga before the Majin Buu Saga begins. But she had been hurt and insulated by Cell called her a "Poor Orphan" in front of her father, his students, and Z Fighters. Gallery Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Females Category:In love Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Honest Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Chi Masters Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:False Antagonist Category:Street Levels Category:Redeemed villains Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Honest